There is a technology known in the related art for repairing an image, the quality of which has deteriorated due to an unsteady hand movement (hereafter referred to as a blurred image) and correcting the original image to a blur-free state. For instance, the image generating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S62-127976 expresses the extent of image quality deterioration caused by an unsteady hand movement during the photographing operation through a point spread function and repairs the blurred image based upon the point spread function.
However, the desired results are not always achieved by repairing an image obtained through an actual image-capturing operation with the image generating apparatus described above. For instance, blurs in an image having a plurality of objects present over varying distances within a single image plane and in a close-up image cannot be repaired to a satisfactory degree.